


Veritasium

by ThereminVox



Series: Memento Mori [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, lol when will Ecco make a tangible appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereminVox/pseuds/ThereminVox





	Veritasium

* * *

In philosophising his hermetic, technical livelihood, senex-wunderkind Xander Wilde strives to achieve the impossible. Suffice to say, the Sisyphean task was not without substantial sacrifice.

Exemption of intangibles need not apply.

Three sinuous severances of query erect in horned formation, cultivating from fraying roots of the juvenile’s coveted tool of compact utility.

** _Twenty-three years. _ **

By that very fact or act of aimless musing, this intrusive thread of reminder was as frail and tedious as his self-perpetuating puzzle internment. As far as milieu was concerned, the intermittent yet omnipresent votary arriving to mediate entropy only echoed a faint signal of vigilance to anomalous absence.

Six consecrating years of intimacy and abiding trust was negligible in worth to pacify those incorrigible pangs of obstinacy. Frightfully evident it was, as the toilworn eyes merely deign to fixate their vacant gaze to one of many telecommunication devices, arranged systematically before the slouched, agitated figure of ambulant shadow.

After a delible moment of piqued deliberation, the proverbial “old soul” relents flexibly to steady relief from acute duration of compressed lungs. It would seem to him that susurrations were the only expressions of human conveyance content to persist in solitary confinement. Even so, cerebral breadth of exchange would deign to keen prompt in protest.

Pregnant pauses of cynicism inflame each wick of follicle amassing the whole of ginger inferno. Spontaneous abortions of friable assurance pale against deafening beats of silence. Increments of artificial luster from the skylight illuminate the unkempt thatch to a blinding crescendo of frantic repose.

With mechanical precision, his immediacy of intuitive prediction is nigh inhumane in accuracy.

**“.” **

Distortion of static clings to a sudden monotone of audio transmission, tracing frequencies of duality to ethereal strings of lint stubbornly adhering to wrinkled, distressed fabric.

Fingers contort of their own volition at the finality of tone in succeeding intimation.

** _“I have him.”_ **

Three words. Eight letters.

Such simple admittance is nearly sufficient to render the ribs susceptive to demolition. With regards to structural integrity, it should stand to reason that even the most heavily armoured of hearts should fall prey to sabotage. Nescient to redundancy, if not impervious to appeals of restoration.

**She has him. **

Pray tell, what may this revelation entail?

The query lingers resigned in waiting, perched atop dense frames of spectacles, askew. Reflections of tangible array appearing to wrest pyrrhic sight from spectral stupor.

A prismatic spectrum of images flickering in hectic intervals.

Cyanotic colours, erratic in projection.

In the fashion of binary code, consecutive numbers manifest in the wunderkind’s terminal of mind.

_23\. 23. 23. _

Customary to structure and theme, conjuring elements of semblance and dream.

* * *

“Happy birthday to him…” 

**The thread of sanity seams. **

* * *

…_Happy birthday to_ **_me_**.

* * *

**A sinister gleam.**


End file.
